Chance Encounter
by Lucky's Girl
Summary: The absolute worst paired up X-Men get stuck together. The loner Logan, the fierce Wolverine willing to do whatever it takes and quick to act, needing to work with Scott Summers, the powerful Cyclops, who measures steps carefully to find the best solution to any situation. What could be worse? If the villainous, scheming Sabretooth and his partner Birdy are thrown into the mix!


Author's Note- Christmas present/100th reviewer present featuring (Logan, Scott, Victor Creed, and Birdy) for Self-Inflicted Insanity! It's rather random but hopefully it's a good laugh! : ) I hope you like it!

* * *

Chance Encounter

"There ain't no fixin' it," Logan huffed, slamming the hood down on the damn mini-jet. Xavier always had these high tech contraptions, and everyone loved it. Logan couldn't understand **why** any of them did, he certainly couldn't stand flying… and then this crap happened. Getting shot out of the sky by some damn brotherhood lackey.

Wait 'til he got his claws into one of 'em.

"I guess we're walking," Scott Summers said troubled as he emerged with an emergency kit from the side. Logan hadn't paid Summer's poking around for supplies much mind, just stood back and lit himself a cigarette. Much to the guy's severe annoyance.

"We ought to head this way, we can climb our way out of the rocks we crashed through," Scott said, and motioned off behind the vehicle. Thankfully the cigar in Logan's mouth stifled the annoyed growl.

' _This is hell_ ,' he couldn't help but think it. Couldn't have gotten stuck out here with Storm, or Rogue, hell he'd even take Hank right about now. He preferred the yapping fur ball. But no, it was Summers he was stuck in here with.

"Ain't no point in tryna climb that, we won't make it out without more fallin'."

"This is the quickest way back to the team, and the clear way out," Scott argued.

"I ain't willin' ta bet another cave in won' happen, an' this cavern is gonna lead right up the other way," Logan said; pointing with the two fingers holding his cigar, off towards the collapsed mouth of an open cave not two yards from where they stood.

"I'm telling you Logan-"

"No I'm tellin' **_you_** , bub," Logan growled angrily at Summers, who was wasting time trying to insist to Logan that they were going further from the entrance of the caves. "I can smell the open air the opposite way an' we ain't goin' back."

"I can blast through that rock, Logan," Scott sighed, a heavy scowl pressing down on his school boy features.

"Sure, an' bring the rest of it down on our heads?" He retorted.

Logan's hand snapped up to silence Summer's further response, who somehow managed it. He heard it again, the faint sounds of two people arguing. He crouched quietly and tucked his head down to strain his hearing.

"Boss, isn' that your-"

"Say 'nother word an' I'll squeeze the life outta ya."

"Touchy," He heard the woman mutter. "But no, seriously…"

"Yer gonna **_learn_** what serious looks like, Frail."

Logan cursed in a hush, and motioned for Summers to follow him back a few paces. It would be some kind of miracle if Victor hadn't already hard them talking. There was no other way, though, it was as Logan suspected, the way out led the other way. Except that this was about one of the last times he wanted to run into Victor… and there was no mistaking his voice.

His apparent brother was hard to categorize these days. Logan's memories of all of it were still real hazy, and what was he to see in his brother? An arch-nemisis, or an old ally? It usually depended on the day, and what the situation happened to be. Today would file under the first category, if he had to bet.

"What is it Logan?" Summers pestered him, but at least he'd lowered his voice. If Logan could hear them, then Victor would be able to equally by now.

"Sabretooth," He said, hardly audible. Summers' face pinched and his hand instinctively reached for the adjuster on his visors.

"How close?"

"Close enough!" Victor bellowed, his voice echoed around them. It disoriented Logan enough he didn't see which direction his sometimes arch-nemesis jumped at him from. The larger mutant got first swipe, his claws slashing deeply down Logan's back. With a pained growl, he turned and with a SNIKT, his claws joined the fray too.

Summers did his best to zap at Victor when Logan was able to throw him off of him. But the two ferals got too close to each other while fighting for him to be of much help. Their claws were just a whirl of fuzzy images to Scott, and Logan was too focused on his fight.

Victor got a good grip on him and he was thrown backwards into the wall of the cave. The jagged bedrock tore into his already shredded suit and Logan slid down the wall. His side bled more freely before it quickly stitched up. He rolled up off the floor, the growl in his throat grew more threatening as his adrenaline pumped faster.

Logan crouched, and started to lung up when he felt a slight, but splitting strike across his temple. From the snarl out of Victor and the yelp from Scott, they all got the same treatment.

"What do ya think ya're doin'?!" Victor was the first to roar, but not at either of the X-Men. Instead he'd turned to the sudden entrance of his female companion. Logan had been so caught up in his fight, he hadn't really paid attention to the second voice he had heard earlier.

"As much as we're **_all_** enjoying this macho king of the hill stuff," The woman had started but was quickly cut off by Victor's hand that wrapped securely around her throat.

"Ya lookin' ta **die** today Birdy?" Victor asked in a chilled deadpan.

"Not… particularly… Boss," She wheezed, although the girl didn't flail or attempt to fight back (smart, since it would probably get her killed when Victor was involved). It came off to Logan this wasn't the first time she was in this position.

Big surprise, Victor didn't really value people or relationships of any sort. Logan didn't think Victor would value that they were brothers, except that it had meant something a very long time ago, before either one of them were shaped by their years.

"I-I just don't think any o-of us want to end up buried, tha- that's all," The woman managed to say around Victor's grip, throwing her hand up towards the walls, where bits of rocks had rolled downwards to the floor.

Victor growled lowly, and released her, although his claws flexed inward a few times. Logan wondered for a moment if he wouldn't attack the girl anyways. Logan was surprised when it didn't happen, and wondered if she was brotherhood… seeing as Sabertooth showed up during their fight and she wasn't cowering from Victor's towering form.

Though, she'd called him boss earlier, right? That had been this woman?

" _You_ work fer him?" Logan snorted to the girl, unable to keep the thoughts in. Well, it was _hard_ and he couldn't help it.

"Sure do," Birdy said as she rubbed at her sore throat. "He pays well-" Birdy said and then looked at him with a sly grin. "-and there's a _great_ benefits package."

Victor certainly liked that, a chuckle rumbled from his chest and a nasty smirk curled up his features. Logan's eyebrows arched up and he looked between the two. That was the second loop he'd been thrown through.

Could he be blamed for being stunned? Some girl _actually_ kept around with Victor, even when he treated her as he just had? He had been picturing a held prisoner sort of situation. Not so much from the way they were dragging their gazes over each other. Logan wasn't sure what he felt about it all, and of course, he was once again wondering why he felt so compelled to care about the situation. Logan was getting used to that, though.

"So ya gonna get outta my way Runt?" Victor peeled his eyes off this girl and turned serious. He raised an eyebrow, awaiting a response.

"Depends on where yer goin'."

Scott, who had been standing at the ready to attack, was also rather surprised by the turn of events. He didn't pause to step forward, which made Logan glare at him a little. This would just get worse if Scott got involved. But he involved himself in _everything_.

"It's clear you're working with the brotherhood."

"I think yer visions a little weak there, welp," Victor sneered. "Ya seem ta think someone was talkin' to ya," Victor growled and turned toward Scott.

Scott raised his hand to his visor again and Logan stepped between the two. While he liked to trade insults with Summers, and he was generally in his way, he also couldn't let Victor hurt him. Summers was part of the team, and while he struggled with what he should do with Victor, he knew he would protect that team from him. Plenty of the memories he did have were of Victor ruining any good situations he got himself into. This team would never be one of them.

XXX

"Victor," James growled a bit edgily over Cyclops retort. He glanced at his brother, whose claws had finally slid away. It didn't do much to impress Victor along with his weak warning growl. What? It was obvious even to _Victor_ that James couldn't stand him. Who **could** stand any of them? But he'd heard these two bickering from the other side of the cave. He didn't have to hear their precise words to know they were heavily aggravated with each other.

So why stand up for someone you couldn't even be stuck in the same cave with? Victor would have just gutted him by now, he could always tell his little team that Cyclops died tragically in the crash. Hell, crush the little bastard with a boulder, make it true!

Victor smirked at his own thoughts. No. James was too much of a bitch to do it. Strangled by his own 'moral code'. It was a bunch of crap, was what it was.

"So what are ya doin' down here?" James repeated, and cut his thoughts off.

"Well I wasn' pickin' daisies," Victor growled, and heard Birdy chuckle besides him. He glanced away, to smirk at her and then back to James who growled a bit. "Just takin' some care of some business… _you morons_ brought down my exit plan."

"Business," Cyclops scoffed. Victor turned, his eyes gleaming wickedly. He was one of _those_ guys, the ones right up Xavier's ass, marching around believing they were better than everyone else. At least James didn't ever think that much of himself, even if he went the wrong way about everything.

"Yeah, real good time too," Victor purred. "See there was this scotty schmuck in a mansion on top o'this island who just made me _real_ rich," He said and flexed his claws in front of his chest to emphasize his point. In fact, the wimps blood was probably still on his clothes. As expected the little x-man's body language locked up and his jaw set hard, his heart beat going faster.

"I ought to…" Cyke started.

"Do **_what_**?" Victor challenged, and took a step forward. His smirk grew to flash most of his teeth. "C'mon pretty boy, I'd love ta tango."

"Enough," James barked, although Victor recognized the hesitation was gone.

"You really might want to keep your mouth shut," Birdy said as she turned to face Cyke. The man's fist balled up and Victor let out a loud laugh that echoed in the caves behind them.

"Yeah, better listen to the _frail_ ," He smirked. "Not exactly man enough to handle one anyways." Truth was, _Birdy_ could probably take him on! Victor wasn't with no inferior woman, after all. Inferior to him, sure, everyone was, but not to the rest of the world. He couldn't have someone around him who made him look weak.

As Victor continued and saw his brother looking slightly indecisive between the two. Yep. Sure, it could escalate, but he _had_ to be enjoying this. Well, someone should get in a few punches for his dumb ass. Even if they weren't actual punches, though _that_ would be much more fun.

Then again, Jimmy and he would probably just end up in another fight. Birdy did have a point about the cave ins. So he'd stick to verbal abuse. Victor, as usual, was happy to be the one to do it.

"I could handle you here and now if it wouldn't bring this cave down." Cyke protested fiercely.

"Sure ya could," He crooned and then turned to James. "How can ya actually stand to live with this lil punk up in that candy castle?" Victor snorted. It gained him a quizzical look from Cyclops. Apparently he wasn't smart enough to even know when he was being insulted!

"Anyways!" Birdy sung, and broke through what might turn into a fight if he was lucky. "Exits, lets find them, huh?"

"We'll have ta, since this yuppy here brought the exit we was goin' fer down," Victor motioned to Scott and then turned to talk 'to' Birdy.

"Little x-clowns can' even fly their stupid planes!"

Birdy shrugged, clearly an attempt to keep Victor from a fight. He might take offense to it, but honestly he was having too much fun with this idea. Sides, he knew it was one eye who flew it, the way James went on about any flying contraption.

"It was _your_ people who shot us down," Cyke said proudly, his chin lifting up. Victor smirked… too easy. Why didn't Jimmy have more fun with this guy? He was just the type it was so much _fun_ to break. Stubborn and prideful, and so easy to rile up!

"Keep up with yer, enemies first off. Second, ya can' even handle bucket heads goons an' ya suspect ta be able ta take me down?" He laughed at him, which made the man turn a little redder in the face. He smirked again but let it fall to the wayside as James spoke up, to finally put a stop to Victor's charades.

"Way out is past there," James pointed behind Victor. "Come or don', we ain't got time to waste."

Cyke nodded, but glanced backwards.

"Logan, we _should_ give the way we came in a try."

"Why so ya can topple the place?" Victor snorted. "Fresh air is that way, an' that's the way to go. But go 'head, stay an' get yer jollies bein' buried alive," He laughed. But he watched more carefully that Jimmy wasn't thinking of following that hair brained idea. Since an unusually smug grin crept up on his brother's face, Victor had an idea these two had the same argument.

Victor, convince Jimmy would follow, turned to go back the way they'd come and past that entrance to where he could smell the ocean and crisp air waft from.

"Get that lil' ass movin' Birdy," He called playfully after her. She started up alongside him without making him wait, which only improved his good mood. Birdy had to walk twice as quickly to keep up with his long strides, but he liked that. That she had to keep up, because naturally he was superior to her physically. She was plenty in shape, but not on his level. As she should be.

He glanced down to her as she sent him a questioning gaze and jerked her head backwards.

The little snoop seemed to have gleaned from some of his memories, or maybe the glow, that Jimmy was his brother after awhile. She'd been asking about it earlier, although he cut her off. Victor wasn't one to be questioned and he didn't like that she had the tendency to _snoop_ where she didn't belong sometimes.

Victor shook his head to her, and looked forward. Sure enough after another moment of bickering between the teammates, Victor heard James' heavy steps following after them and the lighter, quicker ones of the X-Man's. This was sure to be an interesting end to his day. If he got lucky he'd get to be 'provoked' into a fight with Jimmy's laughable team. He could always hope.


End file.
